darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Bentina Beakley
Bentina Beakley is one of the two live-in employees taking care of McDuck Manor for Scrooge McDuck. She was hired after Scrooge took in Huey, Dewey and Louie in exchange for room and board for her and her granddaughter Webby Vanderquack, whom she is the legal guardian of. It wasn't long before she stumbled along on an adventure and showed just how tough and reliable she truly is. Mrs. Beakley is a caring woman who is competent at people management, even if the children test her limits, and the wide variety of household tasks assigned to her. She and her colleague Duckworth get along well and share the exasperation every time the rest of the household gets into their usual antics. She is voiced by Joan Gerber. Character Background Beakley is a mother of an unknown number of children. The one certain child of hers married someone from the Vanderquack family and with them had one child: Webby Vanderquack. Presumably, something bad happened to them that required Beakley to take her granddaughter in. Beakley herself got in trouble providing a roof for the two of them, which was around the time Scrooge McDuck put out an ad looking for a nanny for Huey, Dewey and Louie. Beakley took the chance and got the job because she was the only one of the applicants able to hold her own against the boys. Because the boys' objected to a caretaker that'd keep them from joining their granduncle on his adventures, Mrs. Beakley was initially treated with hostility. This significantly subsided when she herself accidentally came along on a mission to Antarctica and saved their lives. Twenty years prior to coming in the employ of Scrooge McDuck, Beakley was the nanny of the five-year old Prince Greydrake. Her job ended when the boy was presumed dead after his plane crashlanded in an African jungle. While travelling along with Scrooge and the children for one business trip, Beakley ended up reunited with her former charge, who fondly recognized her. Beakley and the others put together that Greydrake's disappearance was due to his uncle trying to get the throne for himself and set to work returning him to his home of old so that he'd be crowned king for his 25th birthday. Mrs. Beakley is used to walk the finer side of society and feels at ease with the upper class. She values her membership of the Duckburg Rose Society and is an accomplished opera singer, although not everyone appreciates her notes. When she sings, that's her point of focus, and she becomes bad at everything else. This includes something as simple as walking, but none of that actually stops her performance. She's also pretty good at juggling and knitting. In household situations, Beakley can handle a lot of tasks at once and, when left alone, keep a good overview. She can improvise, but she gets stuck in panic during situations that couldn't have possibly been anticipated. Personality Having made a career out of looking after children, Beakley is patient but stern. She knows what she represents to those in her care and gives them room to get used to her on their own, but sets clear boundaries on what is acceptable and what isn't. She has yet to fail anyone in her care and she knows that makes her a desirable employee to have. Beakley would rather cook a good meal or sit and knit than get involved in adventure, but being associated with Scrooge McDuck exposes her to trouble. She takes it in stride, potentially after some intial erratic stressing, and does whatever she must do to get everyone home safe. Appearance Bentina Beakley is a rotund duck with white feathers and grey hair due to age. Her hair is done up and she needs glasses to see. She goes dressed in a dress composed of several shades of purple along with an apron and purple heeled shoes with gaiters. Fiction Boom! Studios comics Upon Donald's instruction for Duckburg to fight back against the ink, Beakley does so. Notes * Bentina Beakley shares a last name as well as name alliteration with Bianca Beakley, better known as the Bugmaster. Whether this is coincidence or intentional is unknown. * Because Mrs. Beakley only appeared in Darkwing Duck as part of the cast of Dangerous Currency, which is pseudo-canon at best, she's technically not part of Darkwing Duck canon. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Chefs Category:2011 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Import characters